Inoue Takushima
Inoue Takushima (井上拓志摩)is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by xxpentimaticxXx on deviantART. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure and is a member of team 14. Background Inoue is from a small village outside an unknown Snow village where she lived with her father and mother Chonan and Suiheui Takushima and her grandmother Shogai Takushima. She usually helped out with her Grandmother maintaining the village. When Inoue was 5 she found out about ninja's and ever since then her dream was to become the best ninja around. But her father and her mother made sure that that would never happen. Chonan and suihei wanted to keep her safe and away from the outside world. Chonan for 15 years was apart of the Kumogakure's Anbu Black ops, he experienced pure horror doing the deeds that he did while being in the Anbu black ops. Whenever Inoue asked him about it he'd never tell her about the horrors he had seen and endured. Inoue was still infatuated with ninja's and becoming one that she had one day slipped away from her chores and went to the town closest to the village that she had lived in. From time to time ninjas from Kumogakure would come and get some supplies from that town. She went wondering around after a while she finally found some ninja's of Kumogakure getting supplies from an old shack. Completely amazed she ran up to the group, telling them about her determination to become a ninja. Being quite impressed the ninjas said that Inoue would make a fiine ninja. Inoue was given a 7 Kunai's and 3 Shurikens from the ninja's. She knew if her father Chonan found out he would end her. (Figure of speech) So Inoue kept it to herself. The weapons being her only determination and encouragement to follow her goal, inoue ran away from her village to Kumogakure. Finally having reached Kumogakure Inoue enrolled into the ninja academy. Inoue left the academy when she was 7 years old. Inoue then moved to Konohagakure where she spent her last two years in the konohagakure ninja academy. She graduated at the age of 9, and paired in team 14 with her comerades Hisashi, and Kaitō. Personality Inoue is laid back, silly, sweet, lazy, responsible and caring. In Part 1 Inoue was very gullible and naïve she had a competetive streak against many of the other kids in her class. Part 2 Inoue's attitude changed drastically, she is more humbling happy and freindly. Appearance Inoue has long messy dark purple-blue hair that stops at her mid back unlike in Part 2 where she puts it up in a ponytail to keep it from falling in her face. She also has bright yellow eyes with a darker yellow ring around the pupil which makes her stand out from her teamates Part 1, Inoue's outfit was made of a navy blue vest with a thin light brown belt that sways across her mid section and would rejoin to her also navy blue skort that stopped mid-point higher thigh.she also wore mid shin length traditional sandals. In Part 2 she wears a black halter fitted tank top wide baggy pants with a cloth that she uses to wrap around her waist like a belt, she also wears blue wrist and hand gloves. she wears black nail polish on her toe nails for a while she also wore a Pastel red halter tank top. In a fanfiction she's featured in she dies and later is reanimated wearing a long red cloak. Abilities Inoue is a natural born prodigy at Genjutsu and ninjutsu. As said from her teacher Katsutoshi, "She is a fast learner." Inoue was one of the top in her class besides Ino and Sasuke. She has cat-like reflexes that allows her to think fast in dire situations. Inoue is also very flexible, which also allows her to get out of cramp situations. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. MoviesEdit Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Edit Inoue and her team was in the audience watching the angry movie go-ers throw objects at team 7 for making so much noise. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Edit Inoue, Hisashi, and Katio were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Edit Inoue was first seen when they celebrated for Naruto and Sai's recovery and ate barbecue. Inoue was seen again when walking through the village with her team. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Edit Inoue appears along with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help save Naruto from prison and help defeat Satori. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Edit Inoue was seen in the alternate universe with Kagura talking before Naruto and Sakura approached the two. Video Games Inoue is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT